Enamorado de una Serpiente
by Kharlasevsnape
Summary: Un día la encuentra llorando su desgracia por un novio que no la valora,de ahí surge una inesperada conexión entre ellos Personajes y Lugares J.K. Rowling. Me pertenece sólo la trama Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín "¡Cupido está borracho!" del foro "First Generation: The story before the books"


**Un día la encuentra llorando su desgracia por un novio que no la valora,de ahí surge una inesperada conexión entre ellos**

**Personajes y Lugares J.K. Rowling. Me pertenece sólo la trama**

**Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín "¡Cupido está borracho!" del foro "First Generation: The story before the books"**

**Capítulo único **

El trabajo en el ministerio estaba siendo últimamente muy cansado, entre redadas y esas cosas Harry Potter no podía disfrutar de su soltería como debería. Hace algunos años había roto su compromiso con Ginevra Weasley ya que la pelirroja decidió seguir su camino como jugadora internacional de Quiddich en las Arpias,eso sin duda lo había deprimido bastante pues ansiaba formar una familia con la que fue su novia de toda la vida. Tal vez ponerle a uno de sus hijos James o Sirius, vivir en Grimauld place la casa heredada por su padrino,almorzar en familia con los Weasley, pero no cada día desde su ruptura con Ginny se fue alejando hasta terminar por distanciarse de ellos.

Suspiro resignado, se quitó las gafas y froto sus ojos con cansancio, miro a su derecha donde en la fina madera se posaba una foto de el mismo en la boda de sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione, los tres muy felices...

El azabache se levantó camino a los sanitarios necesitaba mojarse el rostro para quitarse la pereza y seguir trabajando, en los pasillos se topó con sus compañeros de siempre, llevo al lavabo donde después de enjuagarse un par de veces el rostro y el cabello miro su reflejo en el espejo, en efecto sus ojos denotaban cansancio, se puso los anteojos nuevo y decidió regresar a la oficina para reanudar sus labores.

A la hora de salida ya la noche había caído sobre Londres, Harry Potter estaba cansado pero no demasiado para probar algo de alcohol ,así que decidió recurrir a un bar muggle cercano . Era un bar no muy concurrido pero acostumbraban acudir todo tipo de gentes ,mujeres de la vida galante, hombres adinerados, pero también personas solitarias como el que sólo buscaban el consuelo de un par de copas para olvidar su pena.

El azabache se acercó a la barra, el tabernero lo conocía y sabía que Harry Potter solamente tomaba dos cervezas y terminaría retirándose del lugar.

Bebió despacio su cerveza,como cada vez que recurría a ese bar. La poca gente a su alrededor estaba en su propio asunto, miro a su derecha donde una mujer de la vida se sentaba sobre las piernas de un hombre mayor que le metía mano bajo la falda mientras la mujer sonreía susurrando cosas a su oído,minutos después abandonaron el lugar. De momento su vista se trasladó a un rincón solitario donde en una mesa reposaba una copa intacta,una mujer hermosa sollozaba con la cabeza baja, sus cabellos castaños tapaban la belleza de su rostro,era una total aberración ver a un ser angelical llorar de esa manera,la mujer levantó la vista, sostuvo la copa con elegancia y se la tomo de un trago,Harry se quedó embobado con esa mujer,era lo más lindo que había visto,y parecía conocerla de algún lado sólo que no podía recordar de donde. Se aproximó como un imán a la joven quien al verlo se limpió las lágrimas con delicadeza.

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?

-Si,¿Porque no? Total ya me voy-

La castaña se puso en pie dejando ver su espléndido atuendo de noche que consistía en un vestido azul oscuro y un vaporoso abrigo negro sobre los hombros, era evidente que se había quitado de un evento de alta sociedad, tomó su bolso de la mesa por la que sobresalía una vara de madera.

-¿Eres bruja? -

Astoria miro por primera vez al hombre que le hablaba,lo conocía desde el colegio y recientemente lo veía seguido en las ediciones de "El Profeta" como el salvador del mundo mágico y jefe de aurores.

-Harry Potter-

-Si,ese soy yo. Te recuerdo pero no se de donde-

-Vamos a sentarnos- sugirió la castaña, el azabache obedeció sentándose frente a ella.

No podía dejar de observarla, sin duda era un ángel sin alas claro esta.

-Soy Astoria Greengraas, ex Slytherin-

Ambos estrecharon sus manos sonriendo con timidez,la joven parecía nerviosa, el maquillaje se habían corrido por las constantes lágrimas.

-Estas triste-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Es obvio

-¿Puedo saber la razón?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos casualmente del mismo color, la chica parecía poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no recurrir de nuevo a las lágrimas, sin embargo suspiro para responder a Harry.

-Encontré a mi prometido teniendo sexo con otra encontré en el baño en un evento social. Sabía que se revolcaba con otras pero no se que pasó siempre me había dado mi lugar, estando a mi lado.

-¿Lo amas?

-Eso es una palabra fuerte,pero le quiero desde niños siempre soñé casarme con el..

-No merece tus lágrimas. Yo nunca engañaria a mi prometida si tuviera una claro. Eres muy hermosa Astoria.

Harry acarició la mejilla de la joven quien miró las orbes verdes del pelinegro,estaba feliz esas palabras que el azabache había dicho hacia su persona jamás había oído de los labios de Draco.

-Gracias Harry, vámonos de aqui. Te invito a mi casa quiero saber más de ti, ¿aceptas? -

-Por supuesto, déjame yo pago- agregó el azabache cuando Astoria sacaba su cartera del bolso.

Después de asentar un par de billetes muggles en dicha mesa,abandonaron el local,caminaron tomados de la mano un rato hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro donde aprovecharon para desaparecer.

La casa era reconfortante, tenía todas las comodidades que alguien pudiese desear,Harry se sentó en la pequeña sala analizando el lugar mientras Astoria se quitaba el pavoroso abrigo de piel hacerlo casi se le cae la baba el vestido de su acompañante estaba escotado hasta la espalda baja dejando ver su blanca piel.

-¿Quieres beber algo?

-Si

La castaña agitó la varita y enseguida aparecieron una botella de vino y dos copas que levitaron para luego posarse en la mesita . Cuando tuvieron sus copas brindaron en varias ocasiones hasta vaciar la mitad de su contenido.

-Dime Harry, ¿tienes novia?

-Soltero- contestó con una sonrisa coqueta nada propio de el.

Astoria estaba pegada a Harry hablándole seductoramente al oído ,cuando inesperadamente de la nada se besaron desenfrenadamente. Hace mucho que Harry no estaba con ninguna mujer y aquella le gustaba mucho

-Me gustas mucho Harry

-Eres hermosa, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de quitarte ese vestido

-Hazlo por favor- pidió la castaña entre besos

Sin dejar de acariciar cada parte de su piel besar cada peca de sus hombros sin dejar de mirarla ni sentirse extasiado,deseoso ya por poseerla, pero era demasiado mujer para hacerla suya ya. Era una dama que merecía caricias placenteras,duraderas que la hicieran sentir como nunca antes,con cautela bajó el cierre del vestido de la mujer mostrándose desnuda a excepción de las bragas negras de encaje que poseía.

Esa noche Harry Potter hizo suya a Astoria Greengraas de cuerpo y alma. Después de esa noche en la que el niño que vivió se enamoró a primera vista de la ex Slytherin jamás pudieron dejar de verse,no podían estar el uno sin el otro gozaban de verse todas as noches hasta que sin más Astoria rompió su compromiso con el heredero Malfoy causando gran revuelo en la comunidad mágica pero poco importó porque por primera vez hacia lo que le dictaba su corazón.


End file.
